Truth, Dare, or Kiss?
by SoulHorse
Summary: The Elgang has decided to play TDK! How will this turn out? The characters chosen in the info are random order. These aren't the couples. CONTEST CLOSED!
1. The Game Begins

**Hey Elswordians! So, how's life? Good? That's nice. So anyways, new story time! This d*** author's flood is annoying. Like I said on my profile in my** **currently writing,** **I'm gonna write this story, which is Truth, Dare, or Kiss with Elsword characters! It's not a submit truths or dares for the next chapter or one dare or truth for each chapter, but I do welcome suggestions. So, disclaimer, then on with the story! BTW, I've had an obsession with putting all classes in a story, so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

3rd Person's POV

"I'm bored." Infi drawled.

The redheaded Infinity Sword was lazily sprawled across one of Emperena's plush feather couches in the living room.

Elementa looked up from the book she was reading on a leather recliner.

"So?"

Infi replied, "Can't we do something?"

Emperena, who was drinking tea, said, "You go do something. Go spar with Crimsora."

The redhead blanched. His sister always beat him in sparring. Crimsora had heard, as she was sitting on the first step of the stairs, cleaning her sword.

Her eyes gleamed evilly. "Wanna have a go, little brother?"

Infi stuttered, "Uh-umm, no thanks sis."

She shrugged. "Your loss. Either way actually."

Just then, a shrill giggle came from the TV room. There was more laughing and then a scream of delight. Infi, being bored, decided to go to the TV room instead of staying in the boring, quiet one. He walked over to room, where he was greeted with a fireball in his face.

"Ow! Hey, who did that?"

The Infinity Sword blinked the dust out of his eyes to see Dimensia, Sakra, Yama, Asura, Blaze, Void, Ironal, Chase, Tacticer, Rune, and Knight with all their weapons out.

Blaze grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Infi."

He shrugged. "Whatcha doin?"

Chase grinned at his friend. "Trying to kill each other."

Infi's eyes brightened. "I wanna join!"

Asura exclaimed, "Sweet! It's even! Boys vs. girls!"

Before the boys could even comprehend what was going on, Blaze threw a fireball at their faces.

Rune yelped, while Knight yelled, "C'mon Blaze! That wasn't fair!"

"Ha!" the Blazing Heart taunted. "That's what you get for not being ready!"

Her counterpart magical brother narrowed his eyes playfully at his sister. "Oh, it is on."

Then, it turned into complete chaos.

Rune drew a rune and made it explode, while Void sent Angkor to use Petite Angkor-Time Bomb on Chase. Ironal retaliated with Burst Wolf on Sakra, while Asura used Fox Fire to attack Infi. Dimensia activated her Magical Makeup, which distracted all the boys while she "changed", which allowed all the girls to:

Sakra: Fierce Tiger(Secret Art)

Yama: Purgatory(Secret Art)

Asura: Night Parade of One Hundred Souls(Secret Art)

Blaze: Fire Wall

Void: Phantom Breathing-Dark Fall

The boys yelled as they were bombarded with attacks from the girls.

Rune screamed, "THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!"

Dimensia giggled. She had finished transforming and now had a pair of wings on her back. Her hair seemed to be straightened, which made Infi stare. She walked towards him, uncomfortably close for the Infinity Sword. He started to sweat nervously, which made everyone snicker. Infi _never_ lost his cool, especially in front of a _girl._

"Oh Infi?" Dimensia singsonged as she strutted closer to him.

"Y-yeah?"

Dimensia's seductive smirk grew into a smug grin. "Screw Driver-Tornado."

"HEYYYYY!"

The girls laughed.

"I'll show you what's funny." Rune grumbled.

"Yeah." Infi, Knight, Chase, and Tacticer muttered.

Infi used Crescent Cut on Yama, Knight used Sonic Blade on Dimensia, while Blaze countered Tacticer's Artillery Strike-Missile Shower with her Fire Wall. Chase used Bullet Blitz on poor Sakra, who spent her time running from the bullet and tripping over her feet until Void took down Chase with Hell Drop.

Rune managed to corner Asura by the door and yelled, "Splash Explosion!"

Asura ducked as the door opened and the skill hit Rune's worst nightmare-Night.

His eyes widened as the rune exploded in Night's face. Everyone stifled their gasps and snickers of what was to happen next.

She said in a deadly calm, clipped tone, "What. Is. Going. On. Here. Who did this?"

Everyone shuffled away from the demonic Night and pointed at Rune.

The Rune Slayer widened his eyes and yelled, "Oh sh-"

He was cut off when Night attacked him with Trapping Arrow-Buster. The explosion knocked him backwards with smoke in front of him. And from within the smoke, came the furious Nightwatcher.

"Ohh, he's in for it now!" Dimensia whispered to Infi.

Rune scrambled to get up as Night notched a trap they recognized as Explosive Trap. He began to run away, but was too late. Night fired her trap and it tripped Rune and exploded.

The elven warrior loomed over him and yelled, "Fatality!"

 _Two Seconds Later…_

"All done!" Night said cheerfully.

Before the group lay a battered Rune. Blaze winced.

"That's…extreme."

The Nightwatcher shrugged. "He deserved it."

The Rune Slayer, who was getting bandaged by Void, complained, "That was 10 times worse than what I gave you!"

The elf narrowed her eyes. "Wanna go again?"

He gulped and shook his head. Void rolled her eyes, and smacked him with her staff. Rune hissed in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded the Void Princess.

She looked at him innocently. "What did I do?"

Rune opened his mouth to yell "Fire Rune", when Blaze hit him with a fireball.

"You don't hit girls unless there are special circumstances. And you especially don't hit a girl when she's trying to bandage you." the Blazing Heart scolded her little brother.

Rune groaned in irritation as Void smiled sweetly.

Sakra asked, "So, Night, what are you here for?"

The Nightwatcher shrugged. "Wind and Arche want me to call you to the mega sized living room."

Knight scratched his head. "For what reason?"

Night winked mischievously. "That, Knightfire, is a secret."

Knight flinched at the use of his full name. He muttered stiffly, "Only Saberine calls me that."

Night laughed and ruffled his hair. "Well, I gotta distinguish the difference between me and you, right?"

The Lord Knight shrugged. "True."

Void quickly finished bandaging him. "Done! Let's go!"

The group shuffled out of the destroyed room and headed to Emperena's mega sized living room. They took the elevator and arrived at the room, where everyone was already gathered. Elementa was reading a book, Blade and Reck were arm-wrestling and Vete watching them, Saberine was cleaning her sword, Crimsora was throwing a…blood orb up in the air, Emperena was drinking tea, Blesse and Liarcha were eating candy, and Roy and Dread stood next to them, drawing in their sketchbooks. Meanwhile, Nemi, Seraphine, Luni, Arc, and Diabol were arguing and covering up something. Arche, Wind, and Night, who had just joined them, stood proudly in the center. Rune and Knight sat on either side of Elementa and Void sat next to Dimensia, who sat next to Infi, who sat next to Crimsora.

"So, why are we here?" Rune drawled out lazily.

"Yeah." Infi agreed. "I was having a ton of fun trying to kill the girls."

Saberine and Crimsora gave him a weird look.

He muttered, "Long story."

The two nodded, and turned their attention to the three elves.

"So," Arche began excitedly. "We had Nemi, Seraphine, Luni, Arc, and Diabol make this wonderful randomizer…"

Wind continued, "For a little game of…"

The three girls yelled, "TRUTH, DARE, OR KISS!"

Everyone groaned.

"Oh," Night added. "This room is everything proof, hats off to Emperena for that, so none of you can leave! Unless the dare requires you to."

Diabol sighed quietly. That meant he couldn't port out. D*** it.

"So, who would like to go first?" Arche smirked evilly.

Sakra raised her hand. "Me!"

"Alrighty then! Pull the lever!" Wind said cheerfully.

Sakra pulled the lever and it spun and spun, until it landed on…Reck.

The Sakra Devanam smirked. "So Reck, truth, dare, or kiss?"

The Reckless Fist said boldly, "Dare."

Sakra grinned. "Here. Put this on. And leave it on for the next two rounds."

She shoved a covered bag to him, and he widened his eyes when he looked inside.

"You've gotta be kidding me." he muttered.

Reck walked into a Quick-Change dressing room and came back out wearing a frilly pink tutu, with a low V-neck strapless pink top, tights, and 6 inch high hot pink high heels. Everyone laughed their heads off.

"So…man…ly…" Infi choked out.

Reck glared at the Infinity Sword. "I'll have you know that pink is a manly color!"

Dimensia rolled her eyes, while laughing her head off. "Yeah…it…sure…seems…that…way!"

The Reckless Fist glared at everyone as he walked to pull the lever. It spun and spun and landed on…Dimensia.

Reck demanded, "Dimensia, truth, dare, or kiss?"

The Dimensia Witch, who was still laughing, managed to say, "Kiss."

"Ooh!" Wind giggled. This was about to get interesting.

Reck said, "Kiss Tacticer."

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Reck.

"You-you can't be serious!" Tacticer sputtered.

He looked at his girlfriend, Nemi, pleadingly. Nemi shrugged.

"Rules are rules. Kiss him Dimensia."

The Tactical Trooper and Dimension Witch groaned. Dimensia walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Tacticer burned an embarrassed red. While she did that, Infi had turned a fuming red. The Crimson Avenger looked over at her little brother.

"Jealous Infi?" she smirked.

Infi widened his eyes at his counterpart sister. "N-no way Crimsora! Not in a million years would I care about _her_!"

Crimsora shrugged. "You better ask her out soon. Or else someone else will take her."

Infi pointedly ignored his sister. Dimensia got up and pulled the lever. It landed on…Tacticer.

"Oh come on! Dimensia just had to kiss me, then this?!"

Crimsora laughed. "Karma's a b****, Tacticer."

"Ugh. Truth."

Dimensia pondered this. "Most embarrassing moment?"

His eyes widened. "Um…"

Nemi spoke. "Do you wish for me to tell them when you p-"

Tacticer yelped, "No! No no. They don't need to know that."

His girlfriend shrugged. "It was embarrassing, yes?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then I will tell." the Code Nemesis said firmly.

She yanked out duct tape and taped his mouth.

"As I was saying, Tacticer and I went to a haunted house last Halloween and we were walking when there was a jump scare. It was a Slenderglitter holding a large ax. Tacticer started running around and screaming for his 'mommy' and wet his pants, while I stood there I took it down with Explosion Impact, which hit the person in the suit and burned his face." Nemi said calmly.

Everyone had a laughing fit again. Just then, Reck excused himself to go to the Quick-Change. Probably to change clothes.

The Tactical Trooper's face burned as he pulled the lever. It spun to…his fellow Prince Ironal. His eyes gleamed.

"So Ironal, truth, dare, or kiss?"

Everyone snickered at the Iron Paladin's misfortune. When Tacticer was pissed, he was bound to do the meanest and evilest things to a person in a game.

"U-um…I guess, kiss?"

Tacticer smirked.

"I take it back!" Ironal yelled, but Wind interjected.

"Nuh-uh. Not happening. Once you choose, you can't go back."

The Iron Paladin groaned in despair.

Tacticer grinned and said, "Make out with Blade for 15 seconds."

"WHAT?!" the Iron Paladin and Blade Master protested.

Arche laughed. "I should totally record this." she mused.

Wind whipped out her ElPhone 6 plus and threw it at the Grand Archer. "There you go."

Arche caught it and pulled at the recorder. Ironal scooted closer to Blade.

"Ugh. I don't wanna do this!" Blade complained.

Elementa suggested, "Pretend you're kissing a girl."

"Yeah!" Void said. "He's close enough to be one anyways."

"Hey!" the Prince of Hamel protested.

Night counted down. "You guys ready? 3…2…1… BL time!"

The two boys reluctantly scooted closer and made out. Everyone pulled out their phones and snapped pictures. Asura grinned.

"This will definitely sell well to the BL fangirl club." she mused.

Dimensia snapped photos. "Well, this'll be heartbreaking to the fangirls of Ironal and Blade."

Infi next to her, said, "What fangirls? I didn't think they had any. Well, Blade maybe. I mean, what girl would want another girl as their date?"

Dimensia snickered. "So true."

Infi leaned over to her and whispered, "After the game, meet me in the courtyard."

The Dimension Witch glanced at him curiously. What could possibly be wrong?

Wind called, "Hurry up and get your photos! Time's almost up!"

The group began snapping photos as quickly as possible.

"5…4…3…2…1…BL time is up!" Night announced.

Blade and Ironal broke apart and wiped their lips.

"That," Blade began.

"Was horrible." Ironal deadpanned.

Ironal went and pulled the lever. The next victim was Elementa.

"F***." she swore.

Ironal asked her, "T, D, or K?"

Elementa responded, "Truth."

"Whose your crush?" Ironal asked.

Elementa let out a string of cuss words.

"Well then! I didn't expect Elementa of all people to have a foul mouth." Rune noted.

She ignored him.

"Can I tell one person out of the whole group?" the Elemental Master asked.

Ironal thought about it. "Sure."

"Whaat?!" Knight protested.

"That's not fair!" Rune whined.

Emperena glared. "Shut up."

She pointed at the two boys and Moby and Remy appeared at her command, bonking each boy.

Elementa scooted over to Night, and whispered something in her ear. Night grinned and nodded solemnly.

"Done!" she announced.

The Elemental Master pulled the lever and the next victim was Sakra.

As Elementa was about to ask Sakra, Emperena said, "It is getting late."

The Elgang looked outside. It was already dark out and it was 6:30.

Wind said, "Okay Empy. After Sakra, we'll eat dinner and go to sleep. The game will resume tomorrow."

Sakra then said quickly, "Kiss."

The Elemental Master rubbed her hands together. "Kiss your crush."

The single Sakra Devanam widened her eyes.

"Ooh, who will she pick?" Wind said ominously.

Sakra hesitantly got up and moved around the circle and stopped in between Ironal and Diabol. Then, Sakra moved closer and kissed…

…

…

…

…

…

Ironal. Everyone gaped as Sakra pressed her lips onto the blushing Iron Paladin, who immediately kissed her back and pulled her onto his lap.

Even the elves seemed lost for words. Except for Arche. She took her phone out and filmed it **.(BTW, Wind got her phone back.)**

"Um, I guess the game will be continued tomorrow?" Void said awkwardly.

"I believe so." Seraphine said.

The group got up and awkwardly walked away from the making out couple. Infi motioned Dimensia to follow him outside.

 _With the Elgang…_

"Hey, where'd Infi and Dimensia go?"

 _With Infi and Dimensia…_

"So, why'd you call me out here?" Dimensia asked.

The two stood on the balcony, watching the setting sun. The sky was slowly turning from orange-yellow-pink to dark purple blue. Infi turned to the Dimension Witch.

"Dimensia, I…" he faltered, his nerves getting the best of him.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

Infi turned his attention to the setting sun.

"During the truth, dare, or kiss game, when you kissed Tacticer, I felt, well, jealous. And Crimsora unknowingly helped me realize that I really liked you. So, will you go out with me?"

Dimensia's face turned into a rosy pink. She looked at Infi with a smile.

"Infi," she began softly. "I'll do better. I'll be your girlfriend if you wanted me to."

Dimensia leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, smiling.

"Now that, that was way better than kissing Tacticer." Dimensia said.

Infi grinned at Dimensia, then pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. They stayed like that for awhile, embracing each other as the day turned to night.

 **Boom! Finished! Well, not really, this isn't a oneshot. So there's a sweet little DW x IS for you. I always like that couple; so cute! And a nice little SD x IP, along with some DW x TT and some yaoi BM x IP for you all!**

 **So, with that being said, who do you think is Elementa's crush? The first person who guesses it correctly gets a oneshot of their favorite couple from me! No yaoi or yuri though. The first person who actually guesses will get to see a little bit of their favorite couple. I'll PM the first person who guesses and ask for their favorite ship.**

 **Okay, done with all of the contests. So, RRFF! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	2. AN: Contest Winner, Responses to Reviews

**Hey Elswordians! So, I've gotten 5 reviews. This isn't an actual chapter, but to my reviewers, please read! So, the winner of Chapter 1's contest is…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **..**

 **Kage Sunaipa! He was the first reviewer and got the correct answer. But, if you read my other stories and noticed the classes I usually put, well, it's kinda obvious. But thanks so much for reviewing! Just to let you know, this isn't the only contest I'll be putting up. There will be more, maybe in each chapter, or whenever I feel like it. So, answers to the reviews:**

 **GirlyTurtle: Yes, there is Chara for only IP x SD, because they aren't exactly my favorite classes…I usually go for Asura or Yama Raja. Hmm, thanks for your couple ideas. I personally ship AS x MM and TT x CN, but let's see how this all plays out…**

 **Kamotekau: Close, but no cigar. And no, I don't smoke. Getting off topic here. And rambling. Thanks for reviewing though!**

 **Guest(LK): Yep! You guessed right! And since I'm feeling generous today, I'll write you an LK x VP oneshot! Ooh, thanks for that dare. I'll be sure to put it in the next chapter. Update? Coming right up!**

 **MegaPokeSword: It's definitely Rune. BTW, nice profile pic.**

 **So, thanks to all of you for reviewing! Kage, if you're reading this, you can respond to me through PM or review. If you take way too long, like for me when I try to update long, then, I'll give the prize to someone else. How long? Well, maybe if you don't respond in months or years, then yeah. I think I made the EM x LK x RS triangle a bit obvious though…oh well. See you all next chappie! And new readers who are reading this, THE CONTEST IS CLOSED! WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! So, yeah. Bye! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	3. Round 2: Heartbreak

**Hey Elswordians! Gods of Olympus and Lady El, I need a better name for my Elsword readers…whatever. So, thank you to all my reviewers! LK(Guest), I'll get right on that. Maybe. I dunno. I'm a procrastinator. So, LK x VP? Okay then! Thanks for all those great truths and dares everyone! Geez, I'm being nice again.**

 **Me: April! Punch me!**

 **AprilSpirit: Okay! *punches me, then drops books on my head.**

 **Me: Ow…Okay! Back to normal! DIE! Oh, wait, wrong story…**

 **So, after that, it's disclaimer 'cause I have nothing else to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

 **Oh, and they know all their skills. Like, all of them. They didn't pick and choose. Why? 'Cause I say so.**

3rd Person's POV

The group was lounging around…again. Infi was ranting about his being bored, Elementa was reading, Reck and Vete were being lazy again and watching TV, the three crimson haired girls were having a three-way sparring match, and Nemi was fixing Tacticer's cannon again, as it had exploded because he dropped it and the bombs had…well….yeah. Just like chapter 1, Infi walked around, bored.

"I'm bored!" Infi ranted over and over.

Reck chucked a remote at the Infinity Sword.

"Go spar with Saberine, Blaze, and Crimsora."

Infi complained, "Oh h*** no! They'll whip my a** into the middle of next week!"

Just then, an explosion came from the same room in which the girls vs. boys kill match was going on.

Vete said idly, "Go join them again. And then you'll explode a trap in my girlfriend's face and she'll try to kill you. Just like Rune from yesterday."

The Infinity Sword replied, "I'll go make stuff explode, but I am not goin' the same way as Rune."

Elementa looked up from her book, The Flame Trials, then made a shooing gesture.

"Go then. I'm trying to read here."

She flicked her staff at him and a gust of wind blew Infi back. All the way to the room where people were screaming and explosions were heard. Figuring from his previous experience, Infi opened the door and ducked immediately, expecting a fireball to fly at him. Instead, he was hit with an electron ball, followed by a piercing blue laser.

"HEY!" he yelled in irritation.

Infi could never catch a break, could he? He blinked and his vision refocused to…Saberine?

"Sorry." the Grandmaster said apologetically.

She offered him a hand and Infi gladly grabbed it, pulling himself up.

"Seraphine had activated Energetic Heart and was shooting lasers and electron balls everywhere."

"I can see that." he muttered. "Hey, weren't you at the arena though?"

Saberine shrugged. "We got bored, so we headed here."

Infi took a good look around. Everyone was there, including the elves, two magicians, and so on. Just then, Elementa, Reck, Vete, Nemi, and Tacticer appeared at the door.

Elementa grinned. "Got room for some more?"

Wind, who was standing in a corner, smirked. "Why not?"

"Girls vs. boys?" Void offered.

She was standing back to back with her fellow mage, Dimensia. Infi's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Nah." Arche quickly fired one of her skills, Freezing Arrow-Sting, at Rune, who was secretly preparing a rune to attack at her. "We have more girls."

Asura offered, "How about pairs?"

Wind said, "Easy enough."

Everyone started looking for partners.

Infi took Dimensia's hand and muttered in her ear, "You're with me."

The Dimension Witch flushed, then shrugged nonchalantly. Elementa partnered Void, Knight partnered Rune, Tacticer and Nemi decided to partner each other, and so on. The partnerships were:

Knight, Rune

Infi, Dimensia

Elementa, Void

Wind, Reck

Arche, Emperena

Night, Seraphine

Vete, Blaze

Blade, Saberine

Nemi, Tacticer

Ironal, Luniker

Chase, Roy

Sakra, Asura

Crimsora, Yama

Arc, Blesse, Dread

Diabol, Liarcha

"Aw, come on! How come there's a team of three?" Rune complained.

His question prompted a smack from the Elemental Master. "Because we're uneven, that's why."

The Rune Slayer opened his mouth to complain again, when Blaze punched him. Hard.

"Stop your whining little brother." she scolded.

Rune muttered, "Yes Blaze."

Out of nowhere, Void jumped into the air and fired a void ball combo at Rune.

"Hey!" the Rune Slayer fumed. "What was that for?!"

Void shrugged. "You guys are all talk and no fight."

The Void Princess lazily fired a plasma ball combo at Luniker. And the fight was on.

As soon as Void fired her plasma ball combo, Blaze opened up with a Wild Shock faster than she could follow. Roy attacked with a barrage of Death Sentence of Marbas at Arc, who retaliated with Dynamo Configuration- Fission Shot.

Elementa stood back to back with Void and had attacked with Meteor Shower and then somehow used Lightning Shower right after. Void had casted Aging where Sakra and Asura stood.

Asura and Sakra had combined their Secret Arts; Asura with Night Parade of One Hundred Souls and Sakra Fierce Tiger. The combination had turned into a slashy dark spirit tornado, which whirled around the room and yanked everyone off their feet, except for the Sakra Devanam and Asura. In return, Yama managed to cast Purgatory, which added to the deadly tornado with exploding dark energy orbs.

As everyone whirled around in the dark energy orb-slashy-dark spirit tornado, Arc could be heard screaming, "NEVER PUT YAMA, SAKRA, OR ASURA ON THE SAME TEAM EVER AGAIN!"

The tornado finally stopped and everyone was out for blood. Specifically, Yama, Asura, and Sakra's. Yama stood with Crimsora and they were firing blood orbs and dark energy orbs together, and sometimes, the blood and dark energy would fuse together to make a mega orb. Asura contributed to the orb-fest and threw in Fox Fire. Sakra just threw a medal in to activate Dragon Stance 3: Eight Trigram Palm and took their 'spirit energy.'

Meanwhile, Tacticer and Nemi made a deadly team. Explosions and Nasod gear definitely worked together like clouds and rain. Tacticer had used Artillery Strike- Missile Shower and Nemi Iron Scraps. She had jumped into the air and released the scraps as the missiles flew from the sky. It resulted in a lot of screaming as everyone ran for shelter from the flying pieces of iron scraps and missiles.

After the iron/missile fiasco, the teams came out and went back to fighting each other. But Knight and Rune made a mistake trying to attack Nemi and Tacticer. They approached them, Knight with his sword and Rune ready to cast a rune, but Nemi and Tacticer were fast. Nemi activated her Queen's Throne, then Junk Break as the Tactical Trooper threw Chaos Cannon into the mix. Their reign of terror ended when Night and Seraphine interfered with lasers and exploding arrow traps.

Night and Seraphine became unstoppable. They attacked everyone in sight, which was…everyone. Night viciously fired a top notch Rail Stinger at Dimensia and then added Karma in at the end, while the Code Battle Seraph used Energetic Heart and attacked Infi with her upgraded lasers and electro balls.

Meanwhile, the team of three was scattered around. Blesse was busy trying to attack Saberine with Spectral Spear, who surprisingly held her own by deflecting the blows with her blade. Saberine then attacked the Noblesse with Juggernaut Buster, threw the demon in the air, then finished her move with Sonic Blade. Arc was fighting Emperena. He tried to attack with Psionic Generator, but the Code Empress summoned Oberon to take the blow and then used Surface Cutting after.

Dread was dueling with his counterpart, Roy. Both was putting up a good fight and match seemed equal. Dread used Phantom Blade on Roy, hoping to take mana, but missed and Roy tried to use Death Sentence of Marbas, which took way too long. The Dreadlord managed to recover quickly and tackle the Royal Guard.

Wind, Arche, and Night somehow got into a three-way duel. Wind used Slide Double Kick on Night, who got flown into the air and Arche quickly attacked Night with Arc Shot while she was in midair, then turned on Wind and fired Rapid Shot. Night quietly landed behind Arche did Fatality on her, then ducked just in time as Wind used Crescent Kick.

The fight continued.

 _2 hours later…_

The fight continued.

 _Another hour later…_

"I'm bored!" Infi whined as he narrowly dodged Nemi's Spear Burst and then got hit with her Nasod Drill Break combo.

"I must admit," Nemi admitted. "This is becoming a bore to me."

She thrust her hand out and threw Assault Spear- Judgement at Infi.

"Well, it's not a bore when you're ducking and dodging for your life!" Rune retorted as he jumped over Chase's Bullet Blitz.

Arche sweatdropped. "Well, I have to agree with Infi and Nemi. This is boring."

"Easy for you to say!" Ironal screamed. "You're ruling this battlefield!"

The Grand Archer shrugged as she fired a barrage of arrows at Dimensia, and then gracefully leapt into the air to fire Aero Strafe at Luniker.

Crimsora growled, "This fight ends now! Yama!"

The girls smirked evilly.

"FATE SMASH!"

"HELL BLAST!"

"WHAT?!"

Rune's eyes popped out of their sockets.

Elementa gaped. "Hyperactives are so not fair!"

"Forget that!" Sakra shrieked. "RUN!"

Elementa could only watch as Fate Smash and Hell Blast mixed together making a killing blast.

"ELEMENTA!" Rune yelled.

He dove and grabbed her before a part of the beam blasted her to bits. He set her down carefully, his crimson eyes wide and concerned.

"Are you okay Elle?" Rune asked.

Elementa opened her eyes and looked at Rune. She never knew the cocky playboy Rune Slayer could be so…so gentlemanlike.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." she stuttered nervously.

When had Rune ever flustered her so badly? Purple eyes met red ones, and they stayed like that.

"Good. Stay out of-"

"WATCH OUT!" Asura screamed.

The Rune Slayer looked up to see a part of the Fate Smash about to hit them. Rune grabbed Elementa's hand and pulled her out of the way.

"Geez." he muttered. "Is Crimsora and Yama trying to kill us or something?"

"Possibly." the purplette muttered.

The two unknowingly held hands as they dodged the parts from the two mixed hyperactives. They eventually made it to a safe area where the rest of the gang stood.

"You guys okay?" Arche asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine." Elementa said.

She turned to the Rune Slayer and smiled. "Thanks Rune, for saving me."

Rune grew flustered and muttered, "No prob."

He walked away to his friends, his neck burning. Elementa stood next to Wind and thought about how Rune saved her, how concerned he was, and how she felt about him. She blushed profusely as she thought.

"So, did we win?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

It was Yama.

"Win?" Infi choked out. "You nearly killed us!"

"Keyword, little brother, is _nearly._ You didn't die, so we win."

Crimsora leaned on the hilt of her claymore like a staff. Her amber eyes were back to crimson, but they still glinted evilly. She smirked.

"Lady El, fine, you win." he grumbled.

"Note to self." Night mused out loud. "Let's not put Crimsora and Yama on the same team next time."

Ironal spluttered, "There's a _next_ time?!"

The Nightwatcher gave him a _duh_ look.

"What shall we do now?" Nemi asked curiously.

Wind brightened up. "I got an idea! Continue TDK!"

"Let's not." Arc decided.

Everyone but the three elves murmured their agreement.

Arche glared at the Mastermind.

"Let's." Wind growled.

The Mastermind visibly flinched at the Wind Sneaker's demonic aura.

"Ugh." Arc growled.

Wind took it as a yes.

"Okay! Let's go!" Wind said cheerfully.

The group of them reluctantly followed Arche, Wind, and Night out to the mega-sized living room, aka the TDoK room. Arche lugged the randomizer out of the closet and set it in the middle of the group, where they sat in a circle.

"Okay…hmm…let's see…" Arche mused.

Her green eyes scanned her circle of friends.

"Dimensia!" she called out.

The Dimension Witch flinched, nervous.

Wind asked, "Wanna start first?"

She sighed with relief. "Sure."

She pulled the lever of the randomizer and it spun…and spun…and landed on Arche.

Before Dimensia could ask the Grand Archer, she said, "Kiss!"

The Dimension Witch thought for a bit, then demanded, "Kiss the heaviest boy here on the lips."

Everyone was bewildered by Dimensia's strange dare.

"How are we even gonna-" Knight started.

Emperena randomly pulled a scale out of nowhere.

He muttered, "Never mind."

Here's how it went:

Knight-132 lb

Rune-123 lb

Infi-125 lb

Blade-255 lb

Reck-255 lb

Vete-264 lb

Ironal-132 lb

Chase-132 lb

Tacticer-132 lb

Luniker-158 lb

Arc-143 lb

Diabol-130 lb

Dread-165 lb **(His base)**

Roy- 161 lb

"Vete?!" Arche shrieked.

"Um, what?" Night demanded, glancing at Vete.

Arche sighed. "Sorry Night."

"Hey, wait-" Vete yelped.

He was cut off when Arche kissed him. His face turned red. Vete sent an _I'm so sorry_ look and _please don't kill me_ look to Night as she looked on, an unreadable look on her face. Arche kissed him for about 3 seconds before letting go and going to go pull the lever.

"At least I got this on tape." Dimensia murmured to Infi.

He pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"You little monster." he whispered.

She blushed as she put her phone away.

"Chase!" Arche called. "T, D, or K?"

Chase sweatdropped nervously. "Um…"

He didn't want to choose wrong, like his fellow Princes, Ironal, who had to make out with Blade last round, and Tacticer, who kissed Elementa last round. Chase decided to play it safe.

"Truth."

"You're boring." Arche grumbled.

Then she asked, "When was the last time you peed in bed?"

He reddened. Everyone snickered at the ridiculous question.

Chase muttered, "A week ago."

"Speak up! We can't hear!" Infi called, grinning.

Luckily, Arche's sharp elf ears caught it and she pitied him.

"Okay, I heard it. Your turn!"

Too bad Wind and Night heard it and they burst out laughing. Chase tried to ignore them and he pulled the lever. The randomizer chose Roy.

"Dare!" he shouted eagerly.

Chase smirked. "Go put this on and leave it on for the the rest of the game."

He chucked a bag at him. Roy went into a Quick Change…and came out in a a really, really, really short hot pink skirt with hearts and teddy bears decorating it. He also wore a really tight pale pink strapless, cropped, see through blouse. Everyone howled with laughter.

"Oh my f****** Lady El!" Rune wheezed. "Where the f****** h*** did you get that?"

"Karma for our last, last, last truth or dare!" Ironal howled.

The last truth or dare they had on Sakra's birthday, Roy made Ironal wear a frilly pink dress.

Roy growled something unintelligible, most likely cuss words. He stomped over to the randomizer and yanked on the lever. It spun to Luniker.

Luniker decided on truth. Roy was _not_ in a good mood and he didn't want to do something risky.

"What's your secret fantasy?" Roy demanded.

Luniker smirked maliciously.

"Getting Seraphine's codes." he cackled.

Everyone groaned. Of course. Luni went to go spin it and it landed on Elementa.

"D*****!" he yelled.

Everyone was curious; who did he want for the randomizer to pick?

"Dare." she deadpanned.

Luni grinned, recalling the last round. "Kiss your crush."

Elementa reddened. "F***."

Elementa stomped over to where Knight and Rune sat. She sighed before pecking Rune's cheek and sitting down, her face red, and everyone in shock. Rune the idiot was her crush. Rune had turned as red as his hair. Blaze wolf-whistled at her brother and Crimsora laughed at his red face.

"Shuddup." Rune grumbled to his two sisters.

Meanwhile, Knight looked down, a forlorn look on his face. Saberine patted his back reassuringly. Just to rub salt in the wound, Rune stood up and walked over to Elementa. He kissed her full on the mouth. Her lilac eyes widened with shock, then she shockingly kissed him back passionately.

Knight abruptly stood up and walked away. Everyone stared and looked between the disappearing form of Knight and the kissing couple.

"I'll go check on him." Void murmured.

Arche nodded quietly. Void got up and left.

"Knight? Knight?" she called out in the mansion.

She checked up on his bedroom floor(yes, each bedroom was a floor), but he wasn't there. She checked on the 13th floor, the upstairs kitchen. Void ran through every floor in the house. By the time she hit the 903 floor, Void was exhausted and was tempted to head back. But she had to find Knight. Void decided to head for the rooftop on some floor. Luck was on her side however, as she found Knight standing alone on the rooftop.

"Hi." she said.

He jumped.

"Oh, hi Void." Knight greeted.

The Void Princess walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, her dark purple eyes full of concern.

The Lord Knight glanced at her, his crimson eyes bitter.

"How honest do you want me to be?" he asked softly.

Void replied, "Harsh honest."

Knight sighed. "No. I'm not okay."

He continued, "I've liked Elementa for years, before we met you guys. I was just Knight and she was Elementa. But then we met everyone else. The moment Elementa laid eyes on Rune, she immediately hated him. I never would've guessed they liked each other. I guess I was just blind. Blind to the way Elementa lit up when she saw him, blind to when Rune tried to fix himself discreetly when he saw her. Blind to the twinkle in Rune's eyes when he argued with her and blind to how she tried to resist a smile and blush when she talked to him."

Void put her hand over his. He looked at her, shocked.

"Knight…" she said, at a loss for words.

Knight's lips curled and he said scathingly, "So when the elves announced we were playing Truth, Dare, or Kiss, I had hoped. I knew this could be the time where I could ask her out, like Infi did. Man, he has more guts than me." he grinned.

"I hoped I would get chosen and I would have to do a dare with Elementa. But that last dare…It hurt. It hurt when she kissed him instead of me. I loved her Void."

Void replied, "Maybe she just wasn't the right person for you."

Knight looked into her eyes, red colliding with purple.

"Have you ever felt that way Void? You know, with someone else?" he asked.

Void was caught off guard by his question.

"Yeah." she admitted. "He's a guy I liked since I've met him, but…I don't think he returns my feelings."

Knight came closer to her. She could almost feel his breath on her face.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"I-I-I can't say." Void whispered.

Knight sighed. Then he closed the gap between them. His lips pressed onto hers. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands found her waist. When they pulled back, he immediately started stuttering.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I-I-I shouldn't have. It's against the Knight's Code of Chivalry!"

He began to rattle on, but Void shut him up with kiss.

"Talk any more and you'll ruin the moment." she murmured.

Knight stopped, then smiled at her.

"Then do you mind?" he asked.

Void shook her head. Knight kissed her neck and then moved up to her lips. The two staggered to a chair and Knight sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"I-I love you." Void whispered between breaths.

"I love you." Knight replied.

"Let's head down to your room. We can continue there." Void muttered.

"Shouldn't we head back?" he asked, pressing his lips to her neck.

Void shook her head. "Not in the mood. You?"

Knight muttered, "Nah."

"Let's go to your room." Void said.

She gasped as Knight kissed her neck.

"Alright." he agreed.

The two kept kissing on the way to the elevator to Knight's room on the 10th floor, not wanting to let go. And when they reached his room, they locked the elevator doorway so no one could bother them.

 _With the rest of the gang…_

"Hm," Vete mused. "Dare."

Blaze grinned. "I dare you to let Saberine put make up on you."

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

Saberine dragged him away, Night following so she could tape it. The rest of them sat awkwardly.

"Shouldn't Void and Knight be back by now?" Nemi queried.

"Wait, where'd they go?" Rune asked.

He sat next to Elementa, their hands entwined and lips swollen. Rune's hair was messier than usual and Elementa's usual low pigtails had been pulled out and her purple hair hung loosely.

Wind sighed. "Knight took off while you two made out and Void went after him."

"I wonder what floor Void is on." Asura mused.

"Yeah. Is she still searching?" Tacticer wondered.

Emperena took a sip out of her tea. "Most likely. He could be on any floor."

Ironal tilted his head. "How many floors are there Emperena?"

The Code: Empress replied nonchalantly, "About 2 or 3 million, give or take. And we're still adding more."

She sipped her tea as Ironal, Infi, Tacticer, and all the remaining boys face planted.

" _Give or take_?" Infi choked.

"And _adding_ more?!" Roy yelped.

Seraphine said in her monotone, "Yes. Why is that surprising? There isn't enough floors. It's too small."

The boys, who had just pulled themselves up from the floor, face planted again.

"Too _small_?" Diabol hissed.

The three Nasods nodded seriously.

"I got lost on the 59th!" Luniker complained. "What the h*** is that?! A maze?!"

"With giant wrecking balls?!" Arc whined.

"And killing machines!"

"And hundreds of Berthes!"

"And demons!"

"Death traps!"

"A bazillion other stuff!"

Nemi nodded. "Yes. Obviously it's to test our skill, combat, and knowledge."

"What the f***?!" Infi whispered to Chase.

"We're baackk!" Saberine called. "And meet the new and improved Vete!"

Vete reluctantly stepped out, wearing lipstick on his eyes, eyeshadow on his lips, and basically mascara and makeup everywhere.

Ironal gawked. "Dude, where'd your manliness go?"

Vete blasted Ironal and went to go pull the lever. For several hours, it went on.

Vete picked Blesse who picked dare. She was forced to burn her favorite candy, Queens **(Nerds)**.

Blesse was in a bad mood and tried to make Sakra, who picked Kiss, to have a three way with Rune and Tacticer. Wind forced her to make a different choice and Blesse told her to make out with Tacticer, which pissed off Ironal and Nemi.

Sakra, who was unfazed by her make out with Tacticer, got Blaze, who picked dare. She had to juggle ceramic pots.

Blaze pulled Emperena, who picked truth. Blaze asked her if she had two wishes, what would she wish for? Emperena said nothing, as she stated she had everything.

Emperena got Yama, who picked kiss. Yama had to kiss a snail.

Emperena was picked again and she was dared to not drink tea the entire day. Which made her pissed off and beat up anyone who taunted her about it, or even mentioned tea.

Emperena got Saberine, who picked truth. Saberine had to tell everyone who she secretly liked. It was Lowe.

Saberine got Sakra, who picked truth. Saberine asked Sakra what she didn't like about the person on her left. Which was Infi. Sakra said that he usually acted like a brat. Infi tried to pummel Sakra, but Dimensia hit him hard, knocking him out.

Sakra picked Reck, who chose kiss. Sakra told him to go around and kiss 10 inanimate objects.

By 7pm, everyone was starved and was going to do one last spin.

"Okay. Where the heck is Knight and Void?!" Wind demanded. "They've been gone for hours!"

"Technically," Nemi objected. "They've been gone for 11 hours as we started at 8am and they haven't come back."

"True. Let's just continue without them." Asura said.

"We have been." Crimsora stated calmly.

"One last spin and then we'll eat." Arche decided smoothly.

"I'll spin!" Dimensia volunteered.

She got up and pulled the lever. It landed on Liarcha.

"Liarcha! Truth, dare, or kiss?"

Liarcha decided, "Truth."

Everyone sighed, disappointed. They wanted something better.

"Would you like to make out with someone here?" she asked.

Everyone leaned in, curious. Liarcha turned pink.

"Yes." she replied.

Everyone stared. Liarcha had a _crush_? Wind interrupted their thoughts.

"DINNER TIME!" she yelled.

Everyone cheered and ran to the kitchen on the first floor.

 _Bonus Scene…_

They had been going at it since 8am that morning. No, they weren't doing _the deed_ , but just making out on Knight's bed.

"Knight, should-we-stop-now?" Void panted.

He kissed her again.

"Nah." he said.

"But I'm hungry!" she whined.

Knight snapped his fingers and food appeared.

"Oh. I forgot Emperena had magic food service."

Void grinned sheepishly.

"Starved?" he asked, reaching for a plate.

"Yep. Let's break." Void agreed.

 **BOOM! DONE! HAHA! Ending is okay, but whatever. I FINISHED! How'd you all like? Terrible? Horrible? Good? If it's the first two, I don't care. Last one, that's nice. So yeah. Oh yeah, I got lazy at the end and fast** **forwarded it. Anyways,** **I'M FINALLY UPDATING! So I have nothing to say other than vote on the poll and RRFF!** **See you all next chapter! SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
